swgfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Handed Melee Weapon
Black Metal Gaderiffi Baton Black Metal Gaderiffi Baton seems to have been made with an ink-like metal. It is light, durable and well-balanced. * Combat Level: -1 * Required Profession: None * Damage Type: Kinetic * Attack speed: 1 * Damage: 310 - 620 * Base DPS: 465 * Range: 0-4m * No schematic. Rare loot from a Tusken Observer. Blade of Nyenthi'oris Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 80 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 580-1160 *'Base DPS:' 870 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m How to obtain: Quest reward from Curing the Great Tree. Blade of the Betrayer Skill Mods: *Strength +11 Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' ?? *'Base DPS:' ?? Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m Effect Name: Advanced Overwhelming Shock :Your weapon will automaticly execute the the Overwhelming Shock attack. Notes: A sword formerly owned by Vanst of the Blackguard. How to obtain: *Looted from Vansk of the Blackguard *Created with the Chu-Gon Dar Cube and Faintly Glowing Brazier, Warmly Glowing Deed, & Dimly Glowing Liquid Caller of Storms Skill Mods: *Strength +11 Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 667-1333 *'Base DPS:' 1000 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-5m Effect Name: Freeze Spike :Your weapon will automaticly execute the Freeze Spike effect. Notes: This well used sword shines from extensive polishing of the Obsidian blade. How to obtain: * Looted from The Storm Lord * Quest reward from Symbiosis * Created with the Chu-Gon Dar Cube and Faintly Glowing Booster, Dimly Glowing Bottle, & Warmly Glowing Rod Champion's Sword A quest reward from Chief Kerritamba in the Kkowir Forest of Kashyyyk. * Combat Level: 72 * Required Profession: None * Skill Mods: ** Strength: * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-4m ** Effect Name: * No schematic (quest reward) CorSec Sword Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 20 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 188-376 *'Base DPS:' 282 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-5m How to obtain: Quest reward from Find out what the Rogue CorSec are Doing. Curved Nyax Sword Description... * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Curved Sword Crafted by an Advanced Melee Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Doombringer Obsidian Sword A loot from a Doombringer droid. * Biolinked item. * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 683 - 1386 ** DPS : 1024 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-4m * No schematic. Eventide Smasher Skill Mods: *'General Melee Accuracy:' 5 *'Melee Defense:' 5 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 72 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 303-791 *'Base DPS:' 547 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m How to obtain: Looted from: Nefarious Notes: The Eventide Smasher is a weapon of the Nefarious, a sword of incredible strength and weight. Only the strongest warriors ever carried them, and the feel of the weapon tells you why. It takes an extreamely skilled fencer to even carry it properly, let alone use it in battle. Gaderiffi Baton Crafted by an Intermediate Melee Weaponsmith (Note: this shows up in the Melee weapon listing on the Bazaar Terminal). * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Junti Mace The Junti Mace is a reward for completing the Rryatt Trail Rodians Quest You will have the choice to get either the Junti Mace or the Vexa Flechette Pistol as reward. * Skill Required: None * Combat Level: 64 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Damage: 239-477 * Range: 0-4m Rantok This forged steel sword was the traditional weapon of the Unfyr Warriours of the Ka'hren. It is a reward for the Jabba's Themepark missions given by G-5P0. * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic RSF Sword Crafted by an Expert Melee Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Ryyk Blade Crafted by an Expert Melee Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 50 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Stun Baton Crafted by a Master Melee Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Fencer * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Survival Knife A knife for the beginner. All "knife" variations and daggers have the same base stats. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Sword Crafted by a Novice Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 5 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Taskmaster Sword Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 700-1400 *'Base DPS:' 1050 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-5m How to obtain: Looted from HK-Taskmaster Urnsor'is Soulleecher Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 80 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 574-1147 *'Base DPS:' 860 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m How to obtain: Quest reward from Mother Queen. Vibroblade Crafted by an Expert Melee Weaponsmith * Combat Level: 10 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 102 * Schematic Xris Acid Sword Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 80 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 297-1193 *'Base DPS:' 895 *'Elemental Type:' Acid *'Elemental Damage:' 35 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m How to obtain: Quest reward from Sordaan Xris? Notes: Sordaan Xris renamed this variation of an acid sword after himself, a Xris Acid Sword, even though it was actually redesigned and modified by Harroom. Sinew Wrapped Knife Description... * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 75 * No schematic (quest reward) Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Trials of Obi-Wan Content Category:Rage of the Wookiees Content